harrypottercharactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Harry Potter Characters Wiki:Requests for User Rights
Harry Potter Characters Wiki:Requests for User Rights, is, as the name suggests, a page on which you can request for user rights. Most of you will already know what user rights are, but some of you newer users may not. Well, I knew how it felt to be new, so I'll tell you. User rights are what the founder of beauracrat of whichever wiki can give you. Rights give you access to pages you couldn't normally get to, and, depending on your ranking allows you to edit the sidebar, block another user or reward another user with rights. Is that a good enough explanation? If not, just double check with me. Anyways, read on. Quite like the ideas page and the spotlight page, this system of is a very orginized one. So instead of listing your names below and lots and lots of jumbled, muddled reasons on why you should be chosen to be awarded rights, you will all have to make your requests on the talk page. User Group Rights Administrators ''All Administrators should be able to -'' Block a user from sending e-mail Block other users from editing Bypass IP blocks, auto-blocks and range blocks Bypass automatic blocks of proxies Change protection levels and edit protected pages Change state and type of ProblemReports Delete comments on blog articles Delete pages Delete pages with large histories Edit blog articles Edit other users' CSS and JavaScript files Edit semi-protected pages Edit the user interface Have one's own edits automatically marked as patrolled Import pages from a file upload Import pages from other wikis Mark others' edits as patrolled Mark rolled-back edits as bot edits Move blog articles Move files Move pages Move pages with their subpages Move root user pages Not be affected by rate limits Not create redirects from source pages when moving pages Override files on the shared media repository locally Overwrite existing files Perform captcha triggering actions without having to go through the captcha Quickly rollback the edits of the last user who edited a particular page Remove messages from the ShoutBox widget Search deleted pages Set the default skin Submit a trackback Toggle comments on blog articles Undelete a page Upload files Upload files from a URL Use higher limits in API queries View a list of unwatched pages View deleted history entries, without their associated text blog-articles-protect commentdelete commentedit commentmove newwikibuilder To become an administrator, you will have to pass these expectations; *You have been a user for more than 3 months. *You must be reasonably active. *You must be confident and familiar with the wiki code. *You must have created at least one page. *You must have earned at least 300 House points. *You must be prepared to use your new rights wisely. Rules don't apply to users who are already administrators. Bureaucrats ''All Bureaucrats should be able to -'' Not be affected by rate limits newwikibuilder Add groups: Bureaucrats, rollback and Administrators Remove groups: rollback and Administrators To become a Bureaucrat, you will have to pass these expectations; *You have been a user for a year or more. *You are very active. *You are very confident with wiki code and hardly ever make any mistakes. *You have created at least five pages. *You have earned at least 500 House points. *You must be prepared to use your new rights wisely. Rollbacks ''All Rollbacks should be able to -'' Quickly rollback the edits of the last user who edited a particular page To become a Rollback, you will have to pass these expectations; *You have been a user for more than a month. *You are active. *You are familiar with wiki code. *You have created at least one page. *You have earned at least 100 House points. *You must be prepared to use your new rights wisely.